The Good Years
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: All the years before Yoruichi disappeared and left behind a broken Soi Fon. All the good years after Soi Fon became a part of the Commander's Personal Guard. All the good years of feeling wanted and loved for the first time, finally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soi Fon allowed herself a small smile as she lied in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was reminiscing about the first day she was assigned to Yoruichi-sama's Personal Guard Squad. Although, it was only 7 months, it felt like years. She was so honored to be appointed and still felt honored that Yoruichi trusted her with her life. And Soi Fon the same. She sighed, her thoughts began to wonder about her mentor.

She truly was a goddess.

When Soi Fon first met her, she didn't know what to expect. But it certainly wasn't the energetic, sly, comical, playful, and most of all, sensual, princess she protects. Her personality made Soi Fon smile, it was the complete opposite of herself. Soi Fon couldn't imagine her life without her now. She always looked forward to the next day, to see what it would hold. There was never a dull moment with her mentor.

Soi Fon sighed, it usually took her a while to fall asleep. The thoughts running through her mind usually keeping her up at night. Those thoughts usually consisted of her master. Soi Fon was well aware of her feelings for the princess. However, she always pushed it aside. She couldn't afford such thoughts around her mentor, especially since she's so far from her level. She hardly qualified at all. It would be a disgrace to the Shihouin Clan to be intimately involved with such low nobility, especially a woman.

Sometimes at night, however, when she was too tired to discipline her thoughts, she fantasized about a life with her. Their families accepted them and they lived happily ever after. Possibly adopting a child or two. Soi Fon smiled at the thought, if only.

She caught herself on more than one occasion, looking at Yoruichi and thinking lustful thoughts that she shouldn't for the past six months. Soi Fon would always look away, angry with herself for being weak and how she can't think such thoughts of her master. No matter what.

She discovered her feelings for her master the night that she found her at the field training. Soi Fon was berating herself for failing to protect the princess from the Hollow and was pushing herself ever harder to be stronger. She smiled fondly at the memory.

_"Listen up, Soi Fon," Yoruichi said as she stepped directly behind her pupil. She placed her hands gently on top of hers and guided her through the motions, "This is how you use a sword," she whispered in her ear. A chill ran down Soi's spine as she felt the warm breath of the princess on her ear. It seemed it was over too soon when Yoruichi stepped away and they sat upon the grass. _

_Soi Fon mesmerized by her beauty in the moonlight. "You're like me, Soi Fon," Yoruichi said. Her pupil blushed at the compliment, "I'm not worthy, Yoruichi-sama," she replied. Her mentor smiled and laid on her lap, surprising Soi Fon a little. She relaxed herself as she saw Yoruichi's eyes close, her sound of her breathing soothing Soi. She looked at her, the peaceful expression making her smile and she ventured to touch her hair._

_"I will always be by your side to protect you... forever," she whispered. _

_"Yeah, it's a promise," Yoruichi replied, to Soi Fon's surprise. Her eyes widened slightly but as she saw her master's face, she slowly smiled. This was one moment, she could live in forever._

Soi Fon's eyes began to slowly droop down as sleep overtook her, her last thought being, _I will always love you..._

* * *

Soi Fon growled as she walked away from man she just defeated. He was lying on the ground, beaten. He was a part of the Omnitsukido and challenged her to a fight, since he thought she wasn't fit to be part of the Personal Guard. Her entire day was rotten, except the morning, as she intended to walk to Yoruichi's throne room. She woke up from a dream that she couldn't quite remember, but felt very content. But that's when things started going south.

As soon as she walked out of the room, a Shinigami was running and knocked right into her. She hated that she had to share barracks with the Second Squad ever since Yoruichi became Captain. It was overcrowded and uncomfortable. The competition was more than a little hostile, each party thinking the other is not even on their level and not worthy to be in each other's presence.

Soi Fon then was on her way to see Yoruichi-sama, when she remembered that she had a Captain's meeting and won't be done in another couple of hours. After which she went to go train and several men from the Omnitsukido who had beef with her because she was chosen to be Yoruichi's Personal Guard on the squad and picked a fight with her. She suffered a cut on her upper leg and her shoulders ached, definitely going to bruise, as she walked towards the Captain's office.

After which the man that was head of the 4th Division of the Covert Ops Corp, Ayumu Tachibana, came and challenged her. She kicked his ass, but it wasn't an easy fight since she stupidly fell for his taunts. Calling her a woman who wasn't even worthy to be part of the Omnitsukido and only got in because her father had great influence. And implying that she achieved her position through other means other than hard work and skill.

Soi Fon sighed as she reached the Captain's office. Hopefully, her day would be a bit better after seeing Yoruichi-sama. She knocked on the door and kneeled down, waiting for a response.

"Come in," a voice replied and Soi Fon opened the shoji. "Reporting in, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon stated, keeping her head down. "Soi! Great, you're here!" the Captain replied as she stood up from behind her desk. Soi Fon lifted her head to see that Kisuke Urahara was visiting her. She clenched her teeth as she saw him, a small fire gathering around her heart as she saw him. She really disliked that man. She didn't know what Yoruichi saw in him. Though she would never admit it to herself, she was very jealous of him. Being able to be so close to her.

"Hello, Soi Fon. How are you?" Kisuke greeted, waving at her. Soi Fon only nodded her head in his direction as she walked inside and didn't respond. Kisuke gave a nervous laugh before standing to leave, "I'll get going then, Yoruichi," he said. They said their good byes and he walked out the door, Soi Fon trying not to glare at him on his way out.

"You really should be nicer to people, Soi," Yoruichi said as she walked around the desk to relax on her couch. Soi Fon hesitated before responding, "It's not my job to be nice, Yoruichi-sama, it's my job to protect you." Yoruichi smiled, "And what a good job you're doing. But now, it's time for a little break," she answered. Soi lifted her eyebrows in response, not sure what the princess meant.

"Come sit with me," Yoruichi said, patting the space beside her couch. Soi Fon obeyed and sat next to her, but kept her distance a little. Yoruichi, however, scooted closer to her, their legs touching each other. Soi Fon tensed but tried to force herself to relax and ignore the aching pain on her shoulders. "Today sure is a nice day," Yoruichi pointed out. "Hai," Soi Fon replied with a nod of her head. The tanned-skin goddess turned to her pupil, seeing the cute face that she made whenever she was in deep thought.

"Buzz. Buzzzzz, bzzzzzz," Yoruichi buzzed, catching Soi Fon's attention. "Do you hear that?" Yoruichi asked? Soi Fon allowed a smile as she recognized this trick, "Let me guess," Soi Fon replied.

"It's your brain thinking too much," Yoruichi finished for her, placed her hand on her shoulder. Soi Fon winced before she could stop herself and Yoruichi noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Nothing important, Yoruichi-sama," Soi replied, hastily.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "The men were incompetent bastards who tried to challenge my authority," Soi growled. "And you kicked their asses. If you keep this up, I won't have anyone left on the Omnitsukido except you," Yoruichi replied. "I'm all you need," Soi said before she could stop herself. She blushed and looked away when she realized how it sounded. Yoruichi had a stunned expression on her face at the sentence and smiled sweetly at her protege. She placed a hand on her hand, leaning in a little closer to Soi's ear before whispered, "Yes, you are more than capable."

Soi Fon blushed harder at the proximity, a chill running through her. Yoruichi chuckled at Soi's shy response, giving her hand a squeeze before withdrawing it.

"Soi, I need you to do something for me," Yoruichi said as she got up from the couch. Soi Fon immediately kneeled on the ground and bowed her head, "Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

"I need you to loosen up," Yoruichi answered with a sly smile, walking to her desk and sitting on top of it. Soi lifted her head in confusion, "But-"

"No buts," Yoruichi interjected. Soi looked at her for a second and with an unsure tone she answered, "Hai."

"Get up," Yoruichi ordered and Soi shot up at attention, ignoring the sharp ache through her shoulders, "Hai." Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "You're disobeying one of my orders," she pointed out. Soi clenched her teeth and tried to relax her body. "Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

"Now, come over here," she ordered. Soi walked to her master, a little puzzled by the whole situation. "Soi, are you promised to anyone?" Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock at the question. Why was she asking? It definitely took her off guard, "No, Yoruichi-sama," she answered.

"I see. So, your father hasn't found anyone yet?" Yoruichi clarified. Soi Fon hesitated, standing about two feet away from her mentor. "No, Yoruichi-sama," she replied. She definitely didn't know where this was going. "Okay, good. Now, come closer," Yoruichi ordered, waving her hand and gesturing her to get nearer. Soi's heart started to beat a little faster as she took two steps closer.

"Closer," Yoruichi coaxed. Soi Fon was back to being tense and she took a mini step closer. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Soi was taken buy surprise and held her breath, shocked by how close their bodies were to each other. "Has anyone ever... touched you, Soi?" Yoruichi asked, a playful smile still on her face. Soi Fon's heart skipped a beat at the question. "N-No, Yoruichi-s-sama," she whispered.

"I see," Yoruichi whispered, her hand at Soi's waist as she looked into her eyes. Her hand started to slowly drift up her side. Her face leaning ever closer to her ear, "Did you think I didn't notice, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi whispered into her ear. Soi Fon was too shocked by the entire situation that she didn't answer. "The way you looked at me at times, Soi Fon?" she continued. Soi Fon swallowed hard, her heart definitely beating faster, hearing the blood rushing in her ears.

"I-I-" Soi Fon stammered. Yoruichi took Soi Fon's hand and placed it on her own leg, sliding up slowly. Soi Fon snapped out of it and pulled back abruptly, "We musn't, Yoruichi-sama. It's-It's not allowed. It will disgrace your family to be with a lowly-"

"Shh, Soi Fon. It's okay," Yoruichi soothed as she got off her desk and walked closer to her. Soi Fon was torn. She very much wanted Yoruichi, wanted to touch her, to taste her. But it was dishonorable and illegal. They couldn't. Yoruichi gently held her hand in hers, her other hand cupping Soi's face. "If I say it's okay, it's okay," Yoruichi said. "But you're the princess of-of the Shihouin Clan, I only live to-"

Yoruichi gently pressed her lips against Soi's, feeling the warmth of her supple lips before suckling on her top lip. Soi knew this was wrong, she knew that there would be consequences, but that was just a small voice in her mind telling her that now. Her desire flared as she felt her mentor's tongue and soon, Soi Fon started to return the kiss. Yoruichi moaned into the kiss, a warmth shooting bewtween Soi's thighs as she heard it and all she wanted to do was please her.

But after a few moments, Soi pulled back and stepped away and kneeled, "Yoruichi-sama. My apologies. We can't do this. It's wrong and-"

"Who says it's wrong, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked. Soi Fon hesitated, "Everything. If the other clans find out-"

"They won't. Soi Fon... I. You're very special to me. Which is why I chose you to be my personal guard, aside from your impressive skill. It's been almost a year with this and... I'd much rather move on from the longing stares and the slight tension we feel every time now," Yoruichi replied. She kneeled down to Soi Fon's level and lifted her chin, "Tell me it feels wrong, Soi Fon, and I'll stop."

Soi Fon looked into her master's eyes. The thing was, it didn't feel wrong. It felt... wonderful, content. Like in her dream this morning. She felt... that it was right. More right than anything. She couldn't say it was wrong, or she would be lying. But she couldn't say it was right... it was forbidden.

"I-I... Yoruichi-sama, it's forbidden," she answered. "But does it feel wrong, Soi Fon? Did it feel wrong when I touched you? Kissed you?" Yoruichi asked. Soi Fon opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She sighed before answering, "No... Yoruichi-sama," she whispered. Yoruichi gave her a gentle smile, "No," she repeated. She leaned in once more and captured her subordinate's lips again, deepening it and pleased when Soi Fon returned it. Though, tentatively at first. Yoruichi pulled away but Soi Fon leaned in, not wanting to end it yet, but blushed when she opened her eyes that Yoruichi was looking at her with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" her master asked. But Soi Fon only blushed harder, not knowing what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soi Fon was lying in her bed and her mind was racing as she played through the kiss again and again in her head. God, it felt so good. It sent shivers up her spine every time she thought about it. She always had dreams of having her mentor in her bed, next to her. But then, a thought struck her mind. She didn't have any experience in the area of... she blushed at the word... sex. She's never even thought about it with anyone except Yoruichi. Not even with men. She didn't even know how to pleasure anyone- or her for that matter.

Soi Fon blushed at the thoughts running through her mind. Although, the concept of same sex couples wasn't uncommon to the common people, it was rarely approved in nobility. However, there were erotics about them in stores. Soi Fon blushed even harder... and shook her head vigorously. Her? Shopping for erotics at a book shop? Outrageous. But her mind slowly lingered towards it only for her to shake it out of her mind again.

She groaned to herself in frustration... how was she ever going to get any sleep? She could hardly believe it herself. She, Soi Fon, kissed the Goddess of Flash, Shihouin Yoruichi. The princess she was born to protect and serve returned her affections. It was almost like a dream. The velvet touch of her tongue, caressing upon her lips as she tentatively responded herself. It came to her more like instinct when she returned it. Hesitantly reaching out to taste her for a few moments before becoming a little more earnest and wanting more.

Soi Fon gritted her teeth together as a warmth spread through her body, settling at her core. She needed to control her thoughts, or she would never get any sleep.

But then another thought occurred to her. _What if I'm just her plaything? A toy because she's bored, _she thought. A moment passed as that thought struck her mind. Soi Fon clenched her teeth, _How **dare** you think of her like that! She would never_, her mind countered. Despite that thought, a little seed of doubt was planted in her mind and soon, it was that thought that didn't allow her to sleep.

* * *

Yoruichi smiled as she laid in her bed spread. She finally kissed her. She's been rehearsing that moment over and over in her head. Not completely sure if she's been right about Soi Fon's actions. I mean, the way she caught her looking at her sometimes, it wasn't the way men looked at her. Not the lustful way or a way where there's nothing but hunger in their eyes. It was more with... love? Sadness? She couldn't explain it herself. She sometimes would catch her pupil looking at her body, whenever she stretched, whenever she trained. She noticed the way she tensed every time she came near her and every time she touched her. But then again, she always tense. She was so hard to read sometimes, it irked her.

Maybe it was her imagination, maybe it wasn't and Soi Fon was just a lot more tense in her presence because she's such high nobility. She didn't really know, but there were little actions that tipped her off. The first being the night she saw her training in the field. When she ventured to lie her head on her student's lap and she returned with an affectionate touch. Perhaps she read too much into it, but it turned out she was right and she was more than happy to be.

Yoruichi sighed as she remembered Soi Fon returning her kiss, closing her eyes to remember every detail. She could tell she was inexperienced, but she disregarded that. It didn't matter to her. Soi Fon was someone precious to her and she finally knew that Soi Fon shared the same feelings.

Yoruichi herself wasn't certain if this was the right way to go, but she didn't care. However, Soi Fon did. She was bent on right and wrong. Her mind so set on politics. Of high and low nobility. So concerned with knowing where her place was on the political hierarchy. Yoruichi needed her to understand that it didn't matter. Even if it did have to be a secret, even if they couldn't be out in the open, it wasn't wrong to act on each other's desires.

* * *

Soi Fon looked outside of her window. It was a little after dawn and she needed rise for the day. She didn't get a moment of sleep, her mind thinking and daydreaming... or in this case, fantasizing. She sighed, forcing herself up to start the day. She needed to remain vigilant but her movements were sluggish. She growled to herself, annoyed that her mind was a little cloudy too.

Soi Fon was at war with herself the entire night. The relationship with her mentor was wrong but she wanted it so much. She wanted _her_. The risks and the consequences, her feelings and her desires. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why did Yoruichi have to kiss her? Why did she have to ignite the fire inside her heart? Now all she wanted was more. All she wanted was her. All of her. Her fantasies that much closer to her, like it won't be a fantasy given time. But she knew that to be false, no matter how much she wanted to believe it.

Soi Fon was already out of her door, aware that she was a little late and nervously walking towards her master's room. She had her normal, stoic composure. Her cold gaze able to strike fear into her subordinates' hearts. However, her own heart was pumping madly as she thought about what would happen the minute she set foot in the Captain's office. Her pace slowed as she was a few feet away from said office and when she stopped, she took in a deep breath before kneeling and opening the shoji door.

"Yoruichi-sama," she greeted, bowing her head. She was met with silence. She clenched her teeth, too scared to lift her head to see what awaited her. But she did it anyway and saw only an empty room. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Perhaps she was too late and she left... doubtful though. She growled and knew she probably was oversleeping. Like she sometimes did. Because she was lazy at times. Soi Fon sighed, partly out of relief, partially out of anticipation as she realized the dreaded encounter was only delayed.

Soi Fon regretfully got up and walked over to the princess's chambers. She certainly didn't know what to expect and Yoruichi-sama had a nasty habit of surprising her. She would not surprise her this time. No she won't._ You will be ready for whatever it is she's going to do_, Soi Fon thought, determined. She took in another deep breath and reached her master's chambers in seemed like no time at all.

She kneeled in front of the shoji screen and, without realizing she was holding her breath, opened it. "Yoruichi-sama," she greeted the second time that morning. There was no response at first and so she lifted her head to make sure and found that she was still fast asleep. The bed covers not over her as she was sprawled out on her back. "Yoruichi-sama," she said again but was still met with silence. She ventured a closer look into the room and saw that her mentor did not move or indicate in any way that she that she was awake.

Soi Fon thought it was strange that her alert master would be sleeping so heavily. Now starting to become suspicious but didn't make a move yet. She didn't particularly know what to do, seeing as this never happened before. Usually, when her master was asleep, she would wake up at the first call but wouldn't be fully awake by the second. A part of Soi Fon did not want to wake the princess up, because she looked peaceful and it seemed to be a crime to disturb a goddess from her slumber. But at the same time, it was her duty to protect her and to make sure that she performed her duties (according to the princess' parents).

Feeling a little emboldened, Soi Fon stood up and walked into the chambers. She kneeled on one knee beside the sleeping beauty and hesitated. Hearing the calm, even breathing and seeing her tranquil features. Soi Fon sighed and gently placed the tips of her fingers on her master's arm to gently shake her and whispered, "Yoruichi-sahhh!" Soi yelped in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her with such force that it pulled her whole body off the ground. She flipped over Yoruichi's body and landed on her back with her mentor on top of her. She was decently dressed in her sleeping clothes but the entire situation still made Soi Fon blush as she realized that the goddess that she practically worships was on top of her at such close proximity.

Yoruichi had one knee in between Soi Fon's legs as she laid on top of her with a grin on her face, "You let your guard down, Soi," she whispered playfully. Soi Fon resisted the urge to roll her eyes back at the sensation and tried to steel herself.. "Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama," she breathed. It was the only word that came to her mind as her face was beet red with shock and embarrassment. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Yes, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, the grin still plastered to her face as she pulled away from her ear. Soi Fon's body was getting heated and she tried to ignore that aspect but her mind wasn't thinking straight. "Um, i-it's well after dawn and-" she started but was interrupted with a light kiss from the assailant above her. It effectively quieted her and her first response was still tense and hesitant. The goddess lingered upon her lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You're all about work, Soi Fon. What is it I told you yesterday?" she asked, keeping their faces close. The younger woman answered, "L-Loosen up, Yoruichi-sama."

"That's right and that's exactly what you're going to do right now," she replied as she bent down to place a gentle kiss upon her jaw. Soi Fon clenched her teeth, feeling her body heat rise a few degrees as she felt the lips that she's fantasized for so long being placed upon her neck. "Y-Yoruichi-sama," she stuttered out, trying desperately to keep her mind clear. "Hm," she moaned out, which didn't make the situation any better since it was a very sensual moan.

"U-Uh, w-we shouldn't. It's terribly wro..." her last word trailed off as Yoruichi suckled right where her pulse was. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise and with a burst of determination, she bent her knee and pushed off the floor with her foot so that she was switching their position. She effectively straddled her and pinned her wrists beside her head. Soi Fon was now on top of her mentor and her face was that of anticipation. However, her heart soared when she got the drop on her. It was a rare occasion for Soi Fon to best her master.

"Well done, Soi Fon," Yoruichi praised with a smile.

"Yoruichi-sama, we must start the day," she informed. The princess pouted but it Soi Fon was determined to stay in control. "Kiss me, Soi Fon," the woman under her stated. The statement caught the pupil off guard. There was a look of conflict upon her face as Yoruichi examined her. After a moment, Soi Fon responded, "I mustn't, Yoruichi-sama. It is forbidden." The goddess sighed.

"Soi Fon, we discussed this," she replied. "I know, but there is a huge risk that accompanies this... this... partnership that has great consequences since you will be promised to another in the future and-"

"Soi," Yoruichi interrupted. Soi Fon's words trailed off. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked in a small voice. The goddess underneath her lifted one of her hands, Soi Fon releasing her grip, and placed it upon her pupil's cheek. Soi Fon's mind was racing. It was wrong, this was all wrong. She knew it, but she didn't want it to stop. She looked into Yoruichi's face, her expression not playful anymore, but concerned.

Soi thought about what would happen if they got caught. The door was open, someone could pass by and see them right now. And then who knows what would happen to her master. With them. They could never see each other again.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency," Soi Fon said, quickly unstraddling her and going back her kneeling position beside her. Yoruichi looked at her, bewildered, realizing she must have pushed her a little too much, and she regressed. Yoruichi clenched her teeth at the title her pupil used. After seven months and it was back to "Your Excellency." A sadness overtook Yoruichi's eyes before she nodded.

"Work it is, then," she replied and got up.

Soi Fon nodded, "Hai," she answered. She got up and walked out of the shoji door and closed it behind her. Waiting outside and standing guard as she changed. A sadness settled in Soi's heart. A deep sense of regret at what she did. But it was the right thing to do, she knew, but it didn't feel like it. She's been doing the 'right' thing her entire life and the one time she can have what she desires so much... she's letting it slip through her fingers.

Everything she built with her master the last seven months and even before that, crumbled down. Their relationship back to square one again. The only thing Soi Fon could hope for was that it would be as before, and all the desire they felt for each other would dissipate.

Soi Fon clenched her hands into fists behind her back. _I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about a week since Soi Fon pushed away Yoruichi and things have been more tense than ever. Soi still regretted her decision and she still hoped that things would get better. She knew the consequences of pushing herself away from her mentor but she also knew the consequences of continuing their relationship. In her heart though, she didn't know which was worse. Yoruichi hadn't talked to her in the same relaxed or playful manner she usually did, or at least, not as much. She'd catch her master looking at her one or two times but never more than that and Yoruichi the same. Soi Fon couldn't help but to stare at her master. She didn't know how to act around her anymore. So, she remained her same stoic self but couldn't help to be nervous around her at times.

Soi Fon just wished that things would be back to way things were before. When not a thing bothered the care-free goddess, but instead there was a woman who did her work without question. She didn't ditch her duties every second she got, she didn't slack off anymore. She was up at the crack of dawn every morning and at the office before Soi Fon. It bothered Soi Fon that she had such an effect on the Goddess. It was hard to believe. Through out, the things were terribly awkward because neither of them would say a word. The silence killed them both but Soi Fon kept her stoicism in place. As for Yoruichi, she would complain about the workload every so often, which would make Soi Fon smile and it would ease the tension a little. But other than that, there really wasn't much to break the silence between them.

Soi Fon still didn't sleep well at night. She would toss and turn and her dreams weren't filled with content but with sorrow as her decision haunts her even in her sleep. There was so much that she wished she could say to the Goddess but she thought it better to keep silent. It wasn't her place to confess such things to a person of such high nobility, no matter what the relationship is... or was.

One day, Soi Fon was standing behind Yoruichi as she sat at her desk, doing endless paperwork. The shoji screen opened and in came the last person Soi Fon wanted to see, Urahara Kisuke. That man infuriated her to no end. The majority of it was jealousy, as hard as it was to admit to herself, but it was a different type of jealousy. The jealousy that she felt originated from the fact that he could be so laid back with her. His personality was very similar to Yoruichi's, maybe that was why they were so close. Maybe that's why he had the privilege to talk to her the way he does, to act the way he does with her. In such a laid back manner. Soi Fon clenched her fists tightly as she tried to erase the thoughts from her mind.

"Good morning, Yoruichi," he greeted with a smile and wave. He looked to Soi Fon and gave her a light smile as well, "Soi Fon," he said. Soi Fon only nodded in his direction, her face still expressionless, if not a small hint of dislike in her eyes. A twinge of jealousy still inside of her as he addressed her master so informally. "Kisuke," Yoruichi answered with a tired smile. Soi Fon didn't miss the sympathetic look he gave her as she went back to work. She clenched her jaw and looked back at the blank wall ahead of her. That look he made was because he knew something was amiss with his best friend, and it was her fault. Whether he knew or not, was still a mystery to her, but she suspected that he had a clue.

Soi Fon's eyes flickered at his captain haori, the one he clearly didn't deserve. She clenched her teeth tighter as she remembered what Yoruichi said when she tried to prove to her that Urahara wasn't who she thought he was. She almost smiled at the memory.

_"You've been watching him? I get it, Soi Fon, you have a crush on Kisuke. It's why you've been following him all day, isn't it?" her master asked, effectively quieting Soi Fon's protests. Her shocked expression and then her blush made the Goddess chuckle and Kisuke turned a little red too. "N-No! Of course not! I've been merely observing him to prove to you that he doesn't deserve your praise and certainly not your recommendation as a Captain of the Gotei 13!" Soi Fon tried to explain but Yoruichi continued to chuckle and gave her playful smirk. Soi Fon was still blushing of embarrassment at her bold accusation when Urahara was still there but ignored it._

_"I'm just teasing, Little Bee," Yoruichi said with a wave of her hand. Soi Fon smiled. She rather liked it when her mentor used that nickname with her. it made her feel closer to her. _

Soi Fon swallowed hard as she thought back at the happy memory. She slowly came back to reality and listened in on their conversation.

"Well, yeah sure. May I ask what for?" Yoruichi asked, a little curious. "I just want to do a little something now that I'm captain. Make a few changes here and there," Kisuke replied. Yoruichi didn't answer at first and then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not. Go ahead, I'll alert the guards in the morning," she answered. "Thanks," he said and got up to leave. Soi Fon was curious as to what he requested and cursed herself for reminiscing on old days while a man that she didn't trust was getting permission to do something that Yoruichi clearly had the only clearance for.

"Have a good day," Kisuke said on his way out. He closed the shoji door behind him. Soi Fon watched Yoruichi sign papers, watching her pen as it moved. As she started to daydream again. She then suddenly noticed that the pen suddenly stopped in mid-signature after a few minutes. Yoruichi started to turn her head and Soi Fon looked away and pretended she wasn't just looking at her.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi said. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked as she kneeled before the princess. "Let's get out of here," she stated. Soi Fon looked up at her with a puzzled look. "Where, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked. The Goddess shrugged, "To the forest, to the mountains. Hell, to Rukongai, I don't care," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Soi Fon was a little taken off guard by the sudden statement. "Whatever you wish, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon answered.

"You choose," her mentor suggested. Soi Fon paused for a moment before answering, "I don't have a preference, Yoruichi-sama. It's up to you." Yoruichi nodded, "To the forest then. I notice it always seems to calm you somewhat," she said.

Soi Fon's heart skipped at beat at that statement. She didn't think her mentor would know that about her. Yes, the forest did calm her and that's where she spent some of the nights when she couldn't sleep. "Hai, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon replied.

* * *

They arrived at the forest shortly after. The sun was setting and the clouds were turning yellow, orange, red, and purple. Soi Fon's eyes stared at the sunset for a while, breathing in the fresh air and already feeling her muscles relax. Yoruichi stood and watched Soi Fon. She enjoyed seeing her relaxed, instead of being so tense, the way she usually was. After what happened, Yoruichi decided that there had to be a change of scenery. Somewhere they could talk. Somewhere Soi Fon could be herself instead of the obedient subordinate of the Omnitsukido. Somewhere, where she wasn't the princess and Soi Fon wasn't her bodyguard.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi said quietly, getting her attention. Soi Fon turned to look at her mentor and then kneeled immediately, "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked. Yoruichi shook her head with a slight smile.

Some things would never change.

"Stand up," she ordered. "Hai, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon answered and stood up, straight as an arrow. "Relax, and don't say anything," Yoruichi ordered. Soi Fon did as ordered, however the dark-skinned princess could tell that her subordinate was still a little tense. "I said, relax, Soi Fon," Yoruichi repeated, her face stoic. Soi Fon's heart skipped a beat, not knowing what if she did something wrong or not.

"Did I do something to upset you, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked. Yoruichi didn't answer but her eyes showed a sense of sadness and then Soi Fon knew what this was about. "Sit, please," the Goddess said. Soi Fon kneeled on both knees in front of her and Yoruichi did the same, however she crossed her legs, their legs nearly touching.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi began, a hint of sadness in her voice. Soi Fon put her head down, looking at the grass. A tension filled the air and Soi Fon wanted nothing more than to not talk about this. She wanted nothing more than to avoid this. Talking about it only made it worse and that much harder. Soi Fon didn't answer, she only continued to stare at the grass. "Soi Fon, look at me," Yoruichi murmured gently, reaching her hand out and touching the younger woman's chin, and lifting it. Soi Fon looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her stoicism in place right now. But she knew she didn't want to.

"Yoruichi-sama, I-"

"I know," Yoruichi interrupted. "I understand the reason. You made the decision that you thought was right and honorable. I underestimated your sense of duty. Maybe it's because I want you more than you want me," she said softly, a somber look in her eye.

_No, that's impossible, Yoruichi-sama. That's impossible!_ Soi Fon wanted to say. But couldn't find the strength to say them.

"I just wanted you to understand that I truly care for you, Soi Fon. And that I don't want you merely because I'm bored or because I'm lonely. I want you because you awaken desires in me that I haven't felt for a long time," Yoruichi continued. Soi Fon's resolve slowly started to break with each word that her mentor said. And then there was a silence between them. A silence that seemed to last for ages. The only thing heard are the noises of the forest. The crickets chirping and the leaves rustling in the wind.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon said finally, trying to figure out the words to say, "I'm deeply sorry. I never wanted to regress our relationship. I never wanted to change things," she started. Her eyes flickering away from those deep honeyed eyes that belonged to a Goddess she knew she was forbidden to have. "I feel the same for you, Yoruichi-sama. It is a sin to, it is forbidden. My life's purpose is to protect and serve you, not to want and love you. That is why it is imperative that I distance myself. It is imperative that I am not more drawn by your presence than I already am. My deepest apologies, Yoruichi-sama, but it was never my intention to hurt you. You are of such high nobility. You are the head of one of the Four Great Noble Clans and it is beneath you to want someone like me," Soi Fon finished.

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon, sadness still overcoming her features. She sat closer to her and placed a hand on top of hers that was on her knee, "Someone like you? Soi Fon, you are an amazing woman and I think it is my decision to love who I want. You are so wrapped up in politics. You are so wrapped up in right and wrong. Forbidden and not forbidden. duty and... desire," she finished with a husky whisper of the last word.

"Is it so wrong? To love and to want what I love?" she asked, her grip on the younger woman's hand tightening, her thumb caressing the top. "You said yourself, Soi Fon, that the kiss didn't feel wrong," Yoruichi said. Soi Fon had her eyes closed. Her resolve was slowly cracking as she tried not to think about what she said. She tried not to think about the kiss, she tried not to think about how she felt for her mentor.

"Your entire life you've been taught how to protect me, how to serve me, how to please me," Yoruichi said quietly, her other hand gently placed on Soi's cheek and directing her face in her direction again. Soi Fon slowly opened her eyes to look into her beautiful golden ones. She sort of wish she hadn't now, because she could feel herself melting into her gaze.

"Soi Fon, the only way I want you to serve me right now is to tell me the truth," Yoruichi stated, gazing into Soi Fon's gray eyes. Soi Fon clenched her teeth, not knowing what else to do and afraid of what her mentor was going to ask next, "Your entire life, you've only thought of things other than yourself. I want you to act for yourself now, Soif Fon. I want you to stop thinking about nobility, about morals, about what's forbidden and what's not. I want you to think only for yourself, because it is not wrong to want what you desire. Despite what has been taught to you your entire life, what you want does matter. You matter and you most of all, you matter to me."

Soi Fon didn't know how to respond. Her eyes still gazing into those golden eyes and thinking over every word she said. She was right. Her entire life, she has been taught to only think of how to serve the Shihouin Clan. How to work harder and harder to get stronger and stronger in order to protect them. Her resolve slowly crumbling down.

"Yoruichi-sama," she whispered. Her eyes dropped to her lips as she swallowed hard. A war was going on inside of her between desire and duty and she knew which side was winning. It didn't feel wrong to be with her mentor. Her mind knew it was wrong but it didn't feel that way. It's been hammered into her mind her entire life. Everything she believed in, so... perhaps it was time for her to think for herself.

Yoruichi leaned her head closer to her, so that their foreheads were touching. The two warring sides inside of Soi Fon didn't help her any. She bit her lip and balled her hands into fists. She wanted this woman so very much. She wanted her more than anything. She loved her more than anything.

"Yoruichi-sama... if your family finds out. if anyone finds out..." she trailed off. Yoruichi sighed, their breaths already mingling with each other, "Then they find out. Politics is a game my parents like to play and I don't want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of you, Soi Fon, and you a part of me."

Soi Fon's breath hitched in her throat as those words left her mentor's lips. _Don't say that_, she thought. _Don't say that_.

She sighed, she needed time to think. She needed time to mull things over. She just needed time. This Goddess was asking her to be with her, to love her. It was one thing Soi Fon was terrible at. Love. She'd never been in love before, not before this. _Is love always this confusing,_ she asked herself and allowed a small smile to escape her lips.

"We must go, Yoruichi-sama. Before people notice that we're missing for too long," Soi Fon stated, though she didn't pull away from her mentor. She didn't want to lose her warmth. Already regretting what she said. Yoruichi nodded and sighed, she got on her feet. Her subordinate needed time to think, she understood that. Soi Fon was a very analytical person, she needed everything under a microscope and she needed to understand everything.

So the only thing Yoruichi could do, was wait... and pray. Pray that she will end up in her arms.


End file.
